Blind Affections
by Adima
Summary: A genetically modified warrior was designed for the foot clan in order to destroy the Mutant ninja turles. But what happens when aa certain hot headed turtle falls for the assassin and vice versa. Sorry I suck at summaries, but please try it. Raphael/OC.
1. Experiment

Sorry everybody I truly am! I've been piled up with school work. I have school till 2:21 then I have autoshop class from 2:35 to 5 o'clock then I have choir rehearsal till 7:30 on Mondays and 6:30 on Tuesdays and i've only been able to access fanfiction through my phone so that did't work. And I promise to update my other stories i found my note book ahaha yyyaaaayyyy!

I give you...

Blind Affections

Disclaimer: i do not in any way own TMNT T-T

Chapter 1

I was alone now. She's gone.

They took her away about an hour ago, and then the screaming came. All I could hear was her screaming like she was being ripped to pieces. Knowing the people here, she probably was. I wouldn't be surprised if, when they pulled me in next, there were bits of her all over the floor. I shuddered and curled up in a ball, the cold floor of the metal crate doing me no justice. Ever since we were sent here, things had gotten worse. We were chained up and secretly shipped us out to science labs by our masters. As if our quarters in the cells weren't bad enough, now we were in crates. Or, should I say, I was in a crate. They had become more frantic with their cruel ideas since we transferred . All of the others had been taken away one by one, and we could only hear their screams. They were never heard again. We were a tough bunch who had lived together basically for our whole lives, but knowing that one of us would be the next ones to go was too much. Most of us cracked before we were taken. But not me. Not yet.

I am Setsuna. I was a slave, but now I am a science lab rat.

I've been here since I was nine, my father sold my younger sister and I when our mother past away. It was us two, along with eleven other kids. Six boys and five girls. We were beaten raped and now resold to scientists in need of geniuea pigs to test genetic enhancements. Most of us ended up with heightened senses. I have sensitive hearing, but ironically I don't have eyesight that I've wanted all my life. Yep, I was born blind, but that never stopped me.

They not only put us through horrible experiments, but they made us train as well. We were taught many forms of combat: firearms, hand-to-hand, sword fighting, the list goes on.

I've been a going through this for eight years. I've lost count of the amount of scars I have from various beatings. And now more scars form after every experiment. It sucked.

Our lives had been okay for a bunch of people, mostly little kids, being tortured by evil scientists. The scientists had gotten desperate and began to make their experiments more dangerous. Once every two days, one of us were taken away and experimented on. None of them came back. Ever. My little sister was the last one. I was next.

So, there I was, stuck in a dark room with only me. There wasn't much room, so I was crouched over most of the time. My back was killing me. I hadn't eaten in what I believed to be a few days. They'd given me water, though. They needed me alive, but apparently just barely. I ran my hand over my arm. A large scar ran up to my shoulder, highly evident. "He" carved it into my skin after I was first sold to HIM.

When the scientists came, they unlocked my crate and pulled the door open. I heard a "clank" in front of me. I felt around to figure out what it was...

It was food...nice warm food...I hoped it was for me.

"You!" one barked. "Stand up!" I crawled out of the crate and stood, straight backed. I could tell they were observing me, even with no sight.

That's right, you bastards. I'm here, and I'm going to live. I smirked, hoping that they wouldn't notice. One put the bun in my hand, and I scarfed it down without a second thought.

"Eat. You need to be strong." They urged. As if I wasn't going to eat the food. When I was done, they led me down the hall. I swallowed hard, but my mouth stayed dry. What were they going to do to me? Finally, we entered a room.

"You had better survive this." A cold voice said from beside me.

I swallowed again, beginning to sweat in this man's presence. "You're the only one left, and if you die, I'll be left without a powerful soldier. You must survive. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." I nodded vigorously.

"Good." I nodded again, and he walked me to what guess was the middle of the room and sat me down forcefully. It was only then did I feel a wet sticky substance on the floor.

Blood...

There was a loud bang and pain exploded everywhere. I screamed loud as I could.

It hurts! It hurts so much! I'm going to die!

I couldn't say the words because I was screaming so much. I was scared now. Really scared. Terrified.

Everything went silent...

I woke up in a pool of my own blood mixed with the blood of the others. Everything seemed more in perspective, especially the smells. I could smell the excitement of the scientists and even the distant fear of my friends and sister. The most overpowering smell was that of the blood, though. The scientists were chattering excitedly about the new breakthrough. I, on the other hand, wasn't excited at all.

"It worked!"

"Our first warrior! The foot clan will be pleased!"

"I can't wait to get the results of her first mission!"

I didn't have the energy to move.

"Get up!" someone ordered. I groaned, unable to move. Someone came over and yanked me to my feet, causing me to yelp. I barely managed a stand.

"We have a mission for you." A scientist said in a sugary-sweet voice that only irritated me.

"I'm... too tired." I moaned.

"It's either this or you go back to your old master." I winced. Not him. His method was basically ours on end of heavy physical suffering. There was always blood every time, and many scars were left behind. Just a painful reminder that never goes away.

"What's the mission?"

"Good." He sneered. "Now, the foot ninja want you to do something outside for them. Kill the mutant turtles."

Mutant turtles?

"Kill... Mutant turtles?" I blinked. "How am I supposed to know who they are? And how am I supposed t find them?"

"You can't miss them, they go by Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, and donatello." he gave me what felt like broken weapon handles to smell. "And we're even giving you some new clothes." He put a bundle of cloth in my hand: something that felt like a dress. They led me out of the room and I changed quickly. The dress felt a little too short, but it didn't matter. The scientists ushered me out into a back alley, where I stood for a moment in a daze. I was so tired, and I knew that I had to complete my mission of they would just come for me. The scent from the weapon they called sais quickly came to my senses and started sniffing my way through the streets of New York. It didn't take long for my senses to pick something out. It wasn't his scent, but he had traces of the turtles scent.

I took of towards the direction of the scent. As I got closer, his scent was becoming more distinct since he was leaving a crowd of people. When I was sure we were alone, I called out to him.

"Hey you!" A wave of nausea washed over me.

"What do you want?"

"I'm looking...for..a Raphael..." I felt my head hit the floor as silence took over me...


	2. The turtles

_**Master grabbed me by my throat throwing me into a wall. I tried to scream but nothing would come out. Master placed a cold sharp object over my shoulder, driving it into my skin and slit it down to my wrist. I screamed in agony at the pain.**_

_**"A reminder that you are mine no matter what." He ripped my shirt un the front and placed the object over my heart. "And this.."**_

I sat up right gasping for breath clothes clung to my body with sweat.

It was a nightmare just a nightmare nothing more nothing less, well it would be a nightmare if it didn't actually happen.

I touched the scar that ran up my arm and shivered as the memory repeated itself.

After a few minutes I went to lay back down when I realized that there was something soft under my body. I abruptly sat up and felt some covers around me. I was in a bed.

_How did I get here?_

I threw my feet over the side of the bed and stood up taking a step forward only to fall down. My body was too weak to carry myself. I started to crawl around to find the door until I heard voices. Scared and worried I froze where I was.

"It don't matter Leo, and above all what Casey and I do is none o yer concern."

"It becomes my concern when you put our family in danger."

"She was passed out and bleedin! What did you want us to do, leave her ta die?"

"No…but, you could have taken her to a hospital."

"Right, so whatever she is runnin from finds her. Smart, Leo, real smart."

I was able to come out of my faze and crawl back and crawl under the bed to hide. Whoever they were didn't want me around.

"If you two are done arguing over this. I would like to check up on her vitals. She lost a lot of blood when Raph and Casey brought her down."

I heard the door slowly opened and I heard footsteps.

"What the shell! Where is she?" Three pairs of feet ran towards the bed and came to a halt.

"She was just here." The voice was full of panic and worry.

"I thought ya said I wouldn't be able to walk. That she lost ta much blood."

"She shouldn't be able to..."

"Then were the shell is I Donny."

"I…I don't know and besides, you brought her, so she's your responsibility."

I held my breath and crawled deeper under the bed until I touched the wall behind me.

"Will you two shut up? Look she couldn't have gotten far." The one who said this let out a tired sigh. "For all we know she is still in the room."

"Oh really? Like where?" He was annoyed and his voice sent shivers down my spine. If he got a hold of me he might beat my ass or kill me or even send me back to that hell hole. That place I dreaded for so many years.

No I won't let him. I won't let him take me back. I'd kill myself before that happens.

"What about under the bed?" Those words were enough to snap me out of it. Already pushed up against the wall I had no place to go, all I could do was curl myself up into a ball and shiver.

I heard a light thud, guessing they probably went on their knees.

Silence...for 10 seconds anyway...

"Well we found her." My attention turned to the voice I heard.

"It's okay we won't hurt you." The voice was soothing, but held authority. "Why, don't you come on out from under there? It must not be very comfortable to be lying on the ground with dust."

I shook my head no and tucked in on myself more. I felt a hand reach in and grab me and it would have succeeded if I hadn't of taken a bite out the hand.

"AUGH! YA LITTLE BRAT! COME MERE!"

I was suddenly grabbed by my left arm and dragged out with me screaming and crying.

_****No POV****_

Once Raph had her out he sat cross legged and put her in his lap. She felt him raise his right hand up and she instantly flinched and tried to crawl back under the bed, but his left arm and hand had it so she couldn't run.

"RAPH! What the shell are you doing?"

"CAN IT LEO!" He turned his attention back on the girl crying and struggling to get away.

"Raph, she's only scared. Who knows what has probably happened to her." Again his attention was turned away from the girl in his lap.

"YA DON'T THINK I KNOW THAT DON! NOW SHUT UP!" He looked down at the girl who had finally given up on struggling and was just sitting there freaking out and shivering.

His voice took to a soothing yet stern tone. "Open yer eyes an look at me!" She shook my head no. He let out a slight growl to let her now he wasn't joking around. Again he kept his voice soothing but, except a bit more firm. "I said look at me." With much hesitation, she opened her eyes to reveal that of milky blue eyes. The turtles all gasped, but Raphael Raphael didn't notice. He held up his hand to her face and showed my the bite mark she had left. She had even broken through the skin.

"Raph, she can't see your hand, loo-" Donny was cut off but Raphael's glare.

"I know yer scared, but that gave ya no right ta bite me." She lifted her head slightly up towards his voice with tears still pouring down her face, and almost in a hushed whisper, which they had to strain to hear, she said, "Sorry." Almost childlike.

Seeming satisfied he stood up with her in his arms and carried her over to the bed she had occupied and put her back in with the covers over her body. Leo came up to her and kneeled down and put a hand on her hand, startling her a bit.

"Hush! It's alright; everything is going to be okay." He very gently caressed her hand with his thumb.

"My name is Leonardo. You may call me Leo. Here's Donatello. You may call him Don." Don took a few steps forward and kneeled by her touching her hand.

"I'm going to give you a shot that will make you sleep." He pulled out a syringe.

She began to immensely shaking her head no. "No, no, please no," her voice rasped out as she trmebled.

Leo stared at Don and nodded his head and motioned for Raphael, the one that she had bitten, to step forward. He kneeled down next her and gave her his hand with a smile after scowling at Leo. "My name's Raphael. Ya can call me Raph."

"We have another brother but you'll meet him soon enough." Leo added.

Once her attention was drawn to him Don quickly gave her the shot causing her to yelp. Leo looked at her with a kind smile.

"What's your name?"

Before the darkness surrounded her, she was able to get it out.

"My name is Setsuna." And with that she was unconscious.


	3. Those bruisesThose Scars

As Setsuna slept, Raphael was downstairs sitting on the couch, his amber-gold eyes dark and brooding.

He was whirling his sai, feeling so many things. Anger? Confusion? Curiosity maybe? What was this feeling.

Splinter emerged from his room and walked over to his son.

Splinter quietly greeted," Good evening, my son. Have you been down here all this time?"

"Yeh."

"Come with me."

Raphael stood up reluctantly and followed his master.

Splinter sat with him in the dojo and asked," What do you feel?"

Raphael was quiet for a minute before slowly responding," I don't know. I wanna know how she got my sais or how she knew about us. But I know she won't say anything..." He paused. "I mean, I lost those when we were fighting the shredder." Raphael paused as he struggled, his voice thick and gruff. "I don't even know why we brought her here.."

Splinter looked at his son. "My son, everything happens for a reason. You may not know why right away, but over time you will learn. But for now, you must help her."

Raphael stared at his master in surprise. "Huh?"

"You are strong, my son, and she will need someone strong to take care of her and guide her."

Raphael stared.

"You are trustworthy, my son. And if we want her to open up to us, you need to gain her trust." With those last words, Slpinter retreated to his room.

'Everything happens for a reason...' He thought as he drifted off to sleep...

April's POV

Casey and I arrived at the turtles' lair to check on the girl he and Raphael helped out. We brought some of our old clothes for her to wear for now. After about five minutes, we reached to lair. Casey knocked and we were greeted by a very tired looking Raphael.

He looks terrible...

"Dude you look high as hell.." Casey blurted out.

"Yeh..Iguess so..."

"Well we wanna see how she's doin'" Casey headed upstairs, pulling me along.

We went into Raph's room to see a sleeping girl in his bed.

She was beautiful! She had black hair with a strange red tint up in a big bun. Her eyes were closed but you could tell they were slightly slanted. Her skin is pale and still looked soft, but her face had specks of blood.

Why is there blood on her face?

Casey reached forward and placed a hand on hers. I did not expect what happened...

Everything happened so fast I barely had time to blink. She grabbed his wrist, twisting it as she sat up into a crouching position on the bed. She flipped over Casey with his wrist still in her hand. When she landed, she flipped him over and slammed him into the floor with a loud thud.

"What the hell.?" Casey grunted out.

I ran to Casey and tried to pry the girl's hands off of Casey. She had such a strong grip! Next thing I know, Raphael and Leo came rushing into the room.

"What's going on?"

"Ain' it obvious Fearless?" I heard Raph growl as he ran to my side to remove the girl from the now hyperventilating Casey.

Raph finally pried her off of him and she began kicking and trying to claw at him. Raph wrapped his arms around her, restraining any movement. Suddenly she began to yell and that caught our attention. It wasn't the fact that she said anything, but what happened when she yelled scared me...

It felt like a hurricane was in the room! Everything was flying around the room, and crashed into us and various walls. I closed my eyes and held on to Casey. All of a sudden, everything stopped, so I opened my eyes to see what happened and my eyes nearly popped out...

Raph was kissing her?

Raphael's POV

What the hell? What was happening? Everything started flying around when she started yelling.

Damn, I couldn't get her to stop and I was using both of my hands...

Before my mind could even think, I was kissing her...

After a moment, she stopped struggling and I felt small hints of wetness. I opened my eyes to see her crying. When I was sure she was calm, I pulled away. " You alright now?"

"..."

"You musta been through some real shit huh?"

"You got no idea..." she said with a shaky smirk. She had a thick Japanese accent.

I turned to April. "Hey Ape, think you can get her cleaned up and stuff?"

"...Sure," she answered quietly with a slow nod and wide eyes.

I leaned into Setsuna's ear and whispered, "She's gonna get you cleaned up and stuff okay?"

"...'Kay..."

I put her down and led her to April. "Hey Ape. Be careful..she uh..can't you know.." I said as I waved my hand in front of my eyes, hoping she'll get the idea.

"Uh...Oh! Okay..." April said as she took Setsuna's hand and led her out of my room and towards the bathroom. I look around my room to see everything everywhere and a weeping Casey on my floor.

What the hell?...

April's POV

I brought her into the bathroom and sat her on the toilet seat as I got the shower ready.

She's blind...and she can do what she did to Casey?

"I'm sorry about...earlier... I was just scared..."

Her voice is beautiful. Sweet, soft and musical. Even with an accent as thick as hers.

" It's fine..." I tell her. "I am April. I didn't quite catch your name."

"Oh...I'm Setsuna..." she responds.

"I am pleased to meet you." I tell her. "What's your last name?"

She ducks her head, her eyes showing no emotion. Her eyes were a milky blue, but they had a mysterious beauty about them. It was like they witnessed so many unseen stories. "It used to be Oshiro."

"Oh new family?"

"Not really...I was sold." She responds softly but nonchalantly and says," My little sister an' I grew up in Okinawa, Japan. I thought we had a happy family but den slave traders came. My dad apparently loved money more dan family 'cause he sold us both to a guy in Brooklyn." Her eyes harden as she says this, and she clams up immediately.

I stammer," I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"My past isn't your fault." She says with a small, crooked smile.

"...Your name is beautiful." I tell her.

She smiled slightly. Her skin is so pale, that the redness of her blood is easily seen below as well as the splatters of blood on her skin.

"Thanks April. Your name is beautiful as well... You have the same name as my little sister's friend from the trade," she tells me softly.

I bite my lip. I have so much to ask, but I don't know what to say.

She smiles at me politely.

"I am sorry." I stammer.

Her eyes grew sorrowful. "Don't be. Like I said, my past ain't your fault. And I look forward to getting to know you." She says with another broken smile.

Wow... She's like a small, delicate, wounded flower.

I get up and tell her," Come on let's get you in."

"Okay...," she murmurs.

She stands and I help her remove her dress.

What I saw will haunt me forever...

Her back was covered with welts, burns, blisters, and dried blood. Parts of her back that didn't have scars, were missing skin altogether. Shocked, I grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to face me. Her front was littered with the same markings on her back. There were also bite marks and nail marks in various spots. Blood covered her whole body. There was a large 'S' carved where the her heart is.

"...Oh God..."

"What God..."

I look at her face to see that she was scowling. I decided to ignore that for now. I helped her into the shower. As soon as the water hit her body, blood flowed to the drain like a river. I grabbed the soap and a cloth and began scrubbing her body.

Once the blood was off her body, I helped put her hair under the water. Pools of blood fell from her hair.

Is that what all that red was?

No POV

Raphael gently knocked at the bathroom door. "Everythin alright?" he asked.

April opened the door with a face of horror. She moved to the side to show a beautiful sight. Setsuna wore some black skinny jeans, a red tank top, and a long sleeved jacket the was short on the torso that hugged her every curve. Her slim waist, voluptuous breasts, and her hips were accentuated perfectly. Though her body was in shape, she was sickly thin. Her hair was down to her calves.

"Hey Setsuna..."

"Hey Raphael?" She smiled.

"yeah...Um, we're…about to eat, and we wondered…if maybe ya'd like to join us. If not, that's fine, but…"

"Okay..." Setsuna said gently.

Raphael nodded. "Well, come wit me." He took hold of her hand and led her to the kitchen with a nervous April following.

Mikey was frying scrambled eggs, and there was orange juice and toast on the table.

Setsuna offered a smile as she murmured," um, good morning."

Raphael gruffly cleared his throat. The brothers were all staring at her in awe.

"Good morning, dear. I hope you feel rested?" Splinter greeted her gently as Leo pulled out a chair and sat her down cautiously.

"I…I do, thank…thank you." She said, her voice soft and her eyes emotionless.

"I am master Splinter," he paused when he noticed Setsuna flinch at the term 'master', "But you may call me Splinter."

"Nice to meet you...Splinter.."

Mikey grinned as he was stirring the eggs," Hey, I'm Mikey. You want one or two eggs?"

"...Um..."

Raphael and Donatello had not noticed before, but she looked like… like she had not eaten in a while.

"Setsuna, uh, when was the last time ya ate?" Raph asked.

"Yesterday..."

"And before dat?"

"I think…I'm not sure, but, my last meal, I think it was May 16th."

Everyone's face hardened. It was now June 11th.

Donatello stared and then growled at Mikey," No eggs! Get her some soup. That can of tomato."

"Do ya like tomato?" Raphael asked Setsuna, shooting a glare at Don.

"Yes, anythin', please." She begged.

Raphael glares at Donnie, but grudgingly replied," Thanks, Don, I didn't think about that."

"Don't mention it. I mean, it wouldn't be nice to let her get sick after you rescued her and all." Don said with a slight grin.

Setsuna wanted to pour the soup into her mouth, not caring that it was searing hot. Leo made her eat it slowly.

"Don't wolf it so much!" he said in a gentle, scolding manner.

She smiled weakly. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize, Setsuna. Just… I want you to take to care of yourself." Raph responded softly.

She swallowed carefully, trying, for his sake, to eat slowly.

Her gestures caught Splinter's attention and he smiled inwardly.

Setsuna needed Raphael, almost as much as Raphael needed Setsuna Indeed...

As Setsuna finished her soup, she looked at Raphael pleadingly for more.

"Don, can't she have any more?"

"Not yet. We need to feed her little by little or she'll get sick."

Raphael struggled for a minute. He wanted to snap at his brother, but Setsuna was already so nervous…

He let it go as he turned to Setsuna.

"That's all for right now." He told her softly.

She sighed and picked up her bowl to take to the sink. April grabbed the bowl from her. "I got it Setsuna. You should go back to bed and rest up."

"Thanks. Um ... Raph?"

"Need help?"

She nodded shyly.

As Raphael walked Setsuna to the living room he noticed that she was sweating a little...

"You must be hot why don't you remove your jacket?"

She softly padded from the room. When she was away from the group, she removed her jacket, exposing her arms. Raphael escorted her back to his room and looked at her, anger seeping into him.

Those bruises…those scars…

To Be Continued...


	4. Update Notice

Hello all. Adima is back! Yes indeed I am and i'm alive!

Now I am writing this note to let you know that I am not giving up my stories. I am simply going through my stories and fixing the previous chapters, because I spotted mistakes that I found confusing. So Please go back and read once more please while i prepare the other chappies for updating.

As of right now, all of the previous chapters for this story have been edited and altered a little. So if you haven't, please go back and read.

Thursday- Blind Affections

Friday-Gateway to Life's River

Saturday- Lover's Prowl

Sunday- Forbidden

And new chapters will be put up in the schedule listed above effective August 28,2014.

Thank you for your patience!

-Adima


	5. Setsuna Revealed Part1

**I'm back you guys! I'm so sorry I've been gone! My laptop wiped out everything. I tried to update through my phone but I didn't have something to hold my documents. But I recently got a software on my phone to do that sooo yaaay.**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own TMNT. Only Setsuna...**

"Who da Hell did this to ya?" Raphael asked, anger seeping through each word.

"No one..." Shizuka said softly.

"I'm gonna have Don check it out."

Her eyes widened. "Please don't tell anyone.." She begged.

Raph looked at her and sighed. "Fine I won't... But you gotta tell us all how'd you end up here later. Deal?"

Shizuka nodded. "Deal..."

With that, Raph escorted her to his room to sleep. He lied her down and headed towards the door.

"Promise me you won't send me back when I tell you..."

Hearing this, Raph froze and turned back to see Setsuna fast asleep.

"Da Hell?" He mouthed as he walked out.

* * *

><p>"Do you think she's working for the Shredder?" Donatello asked taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

Leo nodded. "There's no other explanation for her having his old sais..."

April spoke up. "I don't know guys... Maybe she was running from something..." She said, thinking about the scars she saw earlier.

"Then where did she get the weapons?"

"...I don't know..."

Silence hung above everyone's head. Just the Raph walked in. "Well whateva she came from, she sure as hell don't wanna go back." Leo eyed Raph, but Raph ignored. "We agreed that she would tell us later today after she rests."

"Good to hear my son." Splinter said before standing up. "I'll be in the dojo. Call for me when she wakes." He then walked out.

The turtles finished eating breakfast while April went to get 'feminine items' for Setsuna...you never know. Of course Casey was in the living room watching TV. Raph went and say next to him. As they watch TV, they spoke.

"Think she's a threat?" Casey asked.

"Nah..she's just frightened...I mean do you see how small and dainty she is?" Raph answered.

"I don't know bro, she attacked pretty good earlier.." Casey said rubbing his shoulder.

"Yeah...but, you're pretty dainty yourself." Raph joked. The two play fought for a bit before focusing on the TV again.

"I hope we did the right thing by bringing her here..."

"Me too..."

* * *

><p>Setsuna woke up and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up. Carefully, she walked over to the door with her arms out in front of her. While April and Raph were helping her get around, she managed to count the steps between each destination. However as she walked, she bumped into something big.<p>

"Setsuna are you alright?" Don said worried. "You should be resting."

"I'm fine now.." she said softly.

"Here let's get you downstairs. Everyone has been waiting for you to wake up." When he heard her sigh, he patted her shoulder in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, we won't judge..."

Setsuna nodded and was guided into the living room by Don's hand.

* * *

><p>"Master Splinter, she's awake."Leo said softly.<p>

Splinter took a deep breath and stood up. "Alright. Let us learn about her..." he said as they left the dojo.

The two entered to see Setsuna sitting in the middle of the couch. April and Casey were on both sides of her. The rest of the turtles were on the floor facing her, leaving the love seat open for Leo and Splinter. Once they settled in, April spoke.

"Setsuna has agreed to asked any and all questions we ask her." All eyes, except for Setsuna's, looked at Splinter.

He went ahead and asked, "How did you manage to cross paths with us? People on the surface do not know of us."

Silence filled the room before Setsuna spoke. "It wasn't by accident I admit. You see... i was born in Okinawa, Japan. When I was a child, my...father sold my sister and I to a slave trade. MY sister and I were bought and shipped out here, to New York t meet our new master..." She took a deep breath and continued. "He used us as maids, entertainers, and when he wanted...sex slaves." She heard everyone gasp, but she continued. "I was content with it as long as he didn't touch my sister in such a way. But one day..." her fists clenched, causing her nails to dig into her skin. "...he tried to force himself on her and I couldn't take it. I took a knife from the kitchen and stabbed him. Of course he got angry and shipped us off to some science lab that was doing research on genetic enhancements. They were trying to make solders for some organization. I was there along with my sister and other people who had their genetic code altered altogether by the experiments. The experiments grew more dangerous and the others died off one by one, including my sister..." Leo noticed how the palms of her hands were now bleeding. " I was the only one who survived the final experiment. Apparently I've become the 'perfect soldier' and i was needed for a mission. So they gave me the weapons that I had with me and I was told to find Raphael. So I did just that, but I ended up finding this fellow," she pointed over to Casey who was next to her. "because he had Raph's smell mixed in with him...and that's how I got here." she took a deep breath and listened.

Silence...pure silence...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so short, but I didn't want to just leave you guys with nothing after all this time :(<strong>

**Please do me a favor and review PWWEEEAAASSSSEEEE**

**Also if you can, please post a question you would like Setsuna to answer in your reviews. Any questions at all. It would mean a lot and it will make updating much faster than if I had to think of them myself. THANK YOU!**

**Signing out,**

**Adima**


	6. Author's Note1

**Hello everybody! I am currently in the process of writing the next chapter, but I am in need of some assistance . You see, I need some questions to ask Setsuna. So if you could please, Post a question in your review followed by the character you would like to answer. Or you can simply send it through pm. Please and thank you:)**


	7. Setsuna revealed Part2

**Hello all! i know I am a little late, but here I am! I would like to thank Amygirl5, Shopgirllaura, ninjaforever89, and J. for reviewing. And especially J. for providing some questions. Thank you! Please enjoy this chapter. ^^ Again I'm sorry it's short but I wanted to at least put something up for you guys. Next chapter will be at least 1,000 words I promise.**

Silence... pure silence...

Splinter was the first to speak up. "How old were you when the experiments began?"

Setsuna lowered her head and answered. "I was nine years old..." As she spoke, Leo studied her, to find any trace of lying. So far nothing.

Splinter then sat up straight. "And how old are you now?"

"I am seventeen years old now." Everyone froze. THere was another moment of silence.

"You were there for eight years?" April spoke up after a while, asking the question no one else dared to ask.

"Yes I was...I never managed to escape the lab..."

All eyes were on Setsuna. Some wore wide eyes on their faces, one pair were trying to calculate something. The last pair of eyes were just plain curious.

"So uuuuh dudette..." Mikey started. " Have you always been blind?" He asked, earning a slap on the back of his head by Raphael.

"Dimwit. Of all questions to a-"

"Yes. I was born blind," she answered bluntly. " I promised I would answer any and all questions you ask." Leo, who had been keeping an eye on her took the opportunity to get some information out of her.

"What's the name of the organization?" he pressed slightly. Setsuna tried to think of the name, but got nothing.

"I can't remember the name they said," Leo was about to say something until she spoke up again. "As soon as I remember the name, I'll be sure to notify you." hearing this, made Leo relax... a little. He then asked more questions.

"Where is the science lab located?"

Setsuna froze again. Only this time, her already dilated eyes, dilated more before snapping back to their normal dilation. "Precisely 9.6 miles northwest from here."

Mikey sighed. "You don't know the street names?!" He asked and after looked at the blank stares the others gave him.

Setsuna smiled and let out a quiet giggle. "If I could see then I would."

"Oh.. heh sorry," Mikey

Leo had enough side tracking he stood up and took a few steps towards Setsuna, all business now. "Do you know someone that goes by the name of 'The Shredder?'" he asked with an extremely serious manner. Leo growled and sneered when she shook her head. "Well, do you _at least _know any of the names of the people involved in the experiments?" he pressed harder. 'If she's says no then there's no doubt that she's lying. She should at least know one...' he thought.

Setsuna racked her mind for a name but only one came to mind. "I do not know the names of the scientists. We were told to refer to them as no more than 'sir' or 'ma'am'." She said thoughtfully. Leo was moving to reach out and grab her, until her next stamens caused him to flinch back. "But, I _do _know the name of the person they were working for. His name was Oroko Saki..."

Everyone, including Splinter, were shocked to say the least. Donnie was the first to stand up and take Setsuna's hand. He gently helped her up and said, "Let me take you to my lab- er..." he paused when he saw her flinch. "I mean office to check you for any tracking devices. Okay?" When Setsuna nodded, he smiled and led her into his lab.

Behind them were a small group of stunned turtles, a rat, and humans. They all exchanged glances before April spoke up. "So he's gone as far as using people against their will..."

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Don's POV<strong>_

I led Setsuna into my lab and asked her to remove her jacket and all metal objects from her body. When she took her jacket and belt off, I immediately saw what she hiding under her sleeves and I instantly tasted bile in my mouth. "Setsuna..."

"Yes?" I saw her body tense up.

"Did your old ...master do this to you?" I asked as gently as my voice allowed.

No answer...

"He did...didn't he?"

No answer...just one small nod.

Deciding not to push the issue further, I laid her face down on my examination bed and ran an x-ray scan of her. So far, no signs of a tracking device. As I continued the scan, I noticed a strange object in her back. I zoomed in to find what I was looking for...in her shoulder blade. They put in _in_ her bone?! Just as I was about to ask how they did it, I heard her take a deep breath and abruptly sit up. "They're coming..."

All of a sudden, there was an explosion coming from the entrance to our lair...


	8. Things Change

**I am so sorry about the delay, I'm trying to catch up XD. Now, a little side note to the story: It's going along with the 2003 series, starting with the first episode. For those of you familiar with this series may think, "Hey they didn't meet Casey until a little later... And they didn't know about the shredder yet..." **

**I changed the storyline a bit in purpose. I noticed that other stories either follow the storyline precisely with the entry of their character, or they just do their own thing, and I wanted to do something a little different. Please trust me and hope I works out the way I planned it XD**

**Also, I apologize for it being so short, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm not dead XD and to start the episode.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cast. I only only own Setsuna and a few future characters.**

**~~~Don's POV~~~**

"Something's coming!" Setsuna exclaimed.

Just then, an earthquake followed by an explosion sounded throughout the lair.

I helped Setsuna off the examination table and we ran out to the main room to see, er..well..find out what's going in. We made it just in time to find little robots storming in the big hole in our lair. We all drew our weapons, except for Setsuna, and got ready to fight.

"What are those things?" I heard Leo ask as we backed up. Looking around, I noticed that April and Casey were gone.

...just how long were Setsuna and I in the lab?...

Mikey took another step back. "New York City cockroaches?" He guessed.

"Well whateva they are, they picked the wrong party to crash!" Raph growled. He was the first to attack by kicking one of the robots onto its back.

I looked to see one running towards me, so I took a swing at it with my bo staff. I looked over to Setsuna and watched as she broke a robots head in half by the jaw and threw it down. The force of the impact was strong enough to create a Shockwave strong enough to shatter about four more robots...

Wow.. I have GOT to get a closer look at her genetic modifications later...

I shook my head to get focused and saw another robot running to me. I took another swing, but it bit onto my staff. I raised my staff with the robot still attached and brought in down roughly, smashing the robot to pieces.

"Donatello!" I turned to Setsuna and she pointed to her ear. "Do you heard that?"

I listened and heard chewing. When I searched for the source of the sound. I saw the robots chewing on the support columns. Before we can do anything, the ceiling came crashing down. We all tried to rush to Master Splinter, but a wall of rubble was in the way.

"Master Splinter!" Leo called out as he tried to move the rubble, to no avail.

On our side, one of the robots tried to get back up, only to be smashed by Raph's foot. Mikey leaned down to get a better look at the robot. "What the shell are those things?"

I heard Raph start to say something, but I didn't hear what he said. I looked at Setsuna and saw that she was rubbing her shoulder. I was about to ask if she was okay, but Leo walked up to me.

"Help me get to Splinter..." he asked. I nodded and helped him try to get through. As we tried, he was calling out. "Splinter can you hear me?!" He then turned to Setsuna. "Is he answering?"

I looked to Setsuna and noticed her eyes dilate like they had before. After a few seconds, she blinked and shook her head. "No..."

I then realized that we gave Master Splinter a shell cell. I pulled mine out and called him. I was waiting for an answer when I heard Leo ask what I was doing. I explained as I put the phone on speaker. It took a while before he answered, and his response was...interesting.

"Hmm.. What button to I press to answer this thing?" I heard Leo sigh in relief before he took the phone. "Hello?" Splinter said in the cell.

"Master Splinter," Leo called. "Are you alright?" While Leo spoke, we could still heard Splinter pressing buttons.

"Hello?" More button pressing. "Stupid device.

"Master Splinter, you don't have to press any buttons. You've already answered it..." Leo explained. We heard a small giggle and turned to see Setsuna trying not to laugh.

**Raphael's POV**

While Splinter talked to Leo and Don, I walked to Setsuna. "Ya okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes.. are you?" She asked.

"Yeh.." We then headed back to the others.

Don pulled out an old map and blew the dust off. "If we take the south conduit, it'll intersect with the old drainage tunnel," he explained.

"We'll meet you there sensei..."

**Hope this is okay... Expect part 2 soon XD**


End file.
